This invention relates to coatings. It particularly relates to water-based epoxy coatings having a tile-like gloss finish which is hard, resistant to abrasion, resistant to chemicals and durable.
Water-based epoxy resins for use in coatings are well known. These resins are obtained by the reaction of polymeric epoxides and amines such as polyamines or polyamides. The reaction is disclosed in numerous U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,589,245; 2,705,223; 2,772,248; 2,811,495; 2,872,427 ; 2,909,448 and 3,062,773.
Considerable work has been done to obtain improved resin and improved processes for preparing such resins. Such work has involved the use of different or modified types of resistants to obtain the resin, variations in the ratio of reactants, or the use of additives. Examples of these modifications are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,899,397; 3,257,342; 3,280,054; 3,449,278; 3,888,812; 3,956,208; 3,998,771; 3,983,056; 4,073,762; 4,104,223; 4,105,808; 4,134,865; 4,134,866; 4,167,498; 4,169,080; 4,177,177 and 4,179,418.
The water-based epoxy resins and any coatings prepared therefrom as well as prior art water-based epoxy resins and coating compositions containing such resins, generally known to the applicant, do not provide epoxy coatings having a tile-like gloss finish which is hard, durable and resistant to abrasion and chemicals.